Cuenta Regresiva
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Han pasado dieciséis años y las cosas han cambiado. Una noche en la mansión Phantomhive te lo demostrará . . . Ciel x Reader


_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso._

_Tu nombre: (Y / N)_

_Color de pelo: (H / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (H / L)_

_Color de ojos: (E / C)_

_Tu apellido: (S / N)_

_Cuenta Regresiva_

Es una historia muy contada entre las señoritas en Inglaterra, fue una historia que, en su momento, fue la charla de todos a la hora del té. El pueblo de Londres sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre el caso. Hubo varias versiones desde que sucedió el acontecimiento, allá por el 1900.

Yo voy a contarles la versión original, bueno, lo más original que pueda contarles después de todas las modificaciones que ha sufrido con el paso del tiempo. Además, todas las personas que la han narrado la han exagerado o modificado en algún aspecto a su gusto.

Pero sin más vueltas voy a empezar contarles:

Se dice que en un invierno frío, húmedo, lluvioso y con mucha niebla, como lo suelen ser los de Londres, en el año 1915 un extraño caso sucedió. Habían sucedido hechos similares a estos antes, pero este tenía un dato muy especial que conmovió al mundo. En plena guerra mundial en proceso, muchos jóvenes y señoritas fueron enviados a los países más seguros o con mayor protección militar en aquellos tiempos revueltos. Este fue el caso de (Y / N) (S / N), ella provenía de una familia muy adinerada de Estados Unidos, ella era la única heredera de su adinerada familia pero el problema fue cuando su padre viudo tuvo que partir a la guerra dejando a su única y preciada hija sola. Por supuesto su padre decidió dejar a su pequeño retoño en el mejor colegio de señoritas de todo Londres, él había pensado que en un lugar tan estricto y acatado a las normas sin jóvenes lujuriosos, su hija estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro. Después de que la doncella de (H / L) cabellos (H / C) estuvo viviendo en Londres, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se hizo compañeras. Ella era conocida por ser simplemente hermosa, por su figura única y valentía, algo que resaltaba de ella entre las inglesas era su gran sentido de la aventura típicamente americano.

Una noche (Y / N) estaba hablando con sus amigas en su cuarto del instituto. Una cosa había seguido a la otra y la frase que se firmó esa noche fue "Te reto a pasar una noche entera en la embrujada mansión Phantomhive". La joven, como ya había mencionado, era valiente pero más que valiente también era orgullosa y a tan arriesgado reto no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Una semana exacta después, la hermosa señorita estaba a las entradas del bosque el cual protegía o encerraba a la gran mansión.

-No te olvides, volveremos por ti mañana a las 8 a.m- Dijo Alice, una de sus compañeras.

-Ya veras, tendrás que irme a buscar porque estaré tan tranquila que ni cuenta me daré que ha pasado toda la noche- Dijo (Y / N) con orgullo.

-Lo que sea, escucha, en el bolso te hemos puesto comida, agua, fósforos para prender más velas y un reloj de bolsillo, aquí tienes tu único farol de mano, no lo pierdas-Explicó Alice

-Excelente, nos vemos mañana señoritas- Exclamó la doncella de (H / L) hilos (H / C)

La muchacha se fundió con el oscuro bosque, los frondosos árboles impedían el paso de cualquier rayo de luz que la luna podría brindar. La niebla cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo, el barro húmedo de las constantes lluvias de Londres embarraba sus caros zapatos. Con la poca luz que su farol ofrecía, emprendió su camino hacia la mansión. La joven empezó a recordar todas las historias que había oído sobre la casa solariega, la mayoría decía que si no morías en el trayecto de encontrar la casa, que se fundía en la oscuridad del bosque, seguramente morirías dentro de la misma. (Y / N) no estaba asustada, o aunque sea, eso es lo que ella quería hacerse creer. Caminar por la inmensa arboleda y no perderse fue difícil, pero la aventura acababa de empezar. Después de vagar por el horrible lugar, pudo distinguir a lo lejos el caserón que se levantaba orgulloso y fuerte en el centro del arboleado. La joven ni tonta ni lenta se acercó a paso rápido a las puertas de la misma, pero estas parecían más cerradas que los ojos de un muerto. Con su gran inteligencia, comparable con su belleza, la joven tuvo la brillante idea de entrar por la trampilla trasera que suelen tener esas estructuras. Como ella había pensado, una trampilla que, ella suponía, daría a la cocina del subsuelo sólo poseía un oxidado candado que, con una barra de metal de las cercanías, pudo la joven abrir sin mucha dificultad. La doncella saltó al interior, una vez dentro se encontró con un olor putrefacto, ratas por todos lados y arañas por doquier. Asqueada por la escena decidió abandonar la concina cuanto antes. La joven recordaba muy bien la historia que se contaba sobre esa mansión. Se decía que la última cabeza de la mansión Phantomhive había sido un joven que apenas rozaba los 13 años de edad, el muchacho había presenciado el incendio de su hogar y había quedado huérfano a los jóvenes 10 años. Pero la historia no terminaba allí, el joven había seguido su vida normal hasta que un 26 de Agosto de 1889 el joven se despidió de sus sirvientes y bailó su última danza con su amada prometida, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. La joven rubia, la prometida del noble desaparecido, enloqueció tanto después de esa última danza que se suicidó firmando una carta diciendo que se reuniría con su amado en el otro mundo. En cuanto a sus sirvientes, se enfermaron de tuberculosis como todo el mundo de esa época y murieron. A la falta de un Lord la corona británica quiso recuperar las tierras pertenecientes al conde, pero se decía que cualquiera que en esos últimos 16 años que quisiese acercarse a la mansión o se adentrara en ella no había vivido para contarlo.

(Y / N) había llegado al gran salón, entusiasmada de descansar su vista de las ratas, arañas o insectos que infectaban el lugar, pero desgraciadamente no obtuvo muchos resultados. El lugar estaba hecho un asco. La muchacha observó su reloj de bolsillo, eran a penas las 11 p.m, le esperaba una larga noche que apenas había empezado. Ella no podría admitirlo en voz alta pero el miedo y la inseguridad habían invadido su cuerpo. Ella empezó a citar la historia del caballero que allí había vivido mientras daba una vuelta por la planta baja. Mientras relataba la historia un frío helado que calaba los huesos la detuvo unos minutos, después un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. Oh, ojalá ella hubiera hecho caso a su miedo y hubiera huido, hay una famosa frase que dice "Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra". El cruel destino que ella pudo haber evitado se estaba escribiendo lenta pero perfectamente cada vez que la señorita permanecía un segundo más en ese espectral lugar. Después de recorrer la primera planta de esa mansión, volvió al hall. Asustada de la historia que relataba, diciendo entre frases "solo una historia", cuando ella concluyó el relato un único y terrorífico aplauso resonó en todo el lugar. Asustada, quedó estática en su sitio, sin posibilidades de moverse.

-Felicidades señorita, me alaga que sepa tan al pie de la letra la historia que estos muros han albergado- Exclamo la voz espectral.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No te tengo miedo!- Gritó la joven intentando encontrar con su diminuta luz la persona que había hablado minutos antes.

Desesperada por no encontrar la procedencia de esa voz, intentó retroceder pero su luz se apagó con cierta magia y unas frías manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros impidiendo la marcha hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas Quién fui?- Susurró con acaramelada lujuria la voz al oído de la joven.

Esta dejó caer su único farol de mano por el miedo. Cuando reaccionó, sus piernas se movieron solas, emprendieron una carrera contra el reloj, subiendo y corriendo por los pasillos en plena penumbra intentando escapar de tan cruel destino.

-Puedes correr por los pasillos que conozco más que mi propia vida, pero no esconderte- Citó la espectral voz mientras ella huía.

(Y / N) abrió una habitación y se encerró en ella. Se hizo una pequeña bolita en un rincón y empezó a llorar.

-Si esto es una broma, déjenme decirles que es una de muy mal gusto- Pensó la desgraciada joven.

El tiempo pasó y las horas corrieron mientras en una esquina acompañada del polvo y nidos de arañas ella se acurrucaba. Pero cuando un reloj resonó con fuerza en el caserón, marcando la 1 a.m, ella levantó la vista, que estaba oculta entre sus rodillas, y observó el lugar. Estaba limpio, pulcro, sin la más mínima mota de polvo, las luces artificiales de los elegantes candelabros de oro sólido alumbraban la habitación. Sorprendida, sus hermosos ojos (E / C) se abrieron cuanto pudieron. En aquel instante un hombre abrió la puerta, tenía la piel blanca más blanca que la nieve misma, los ojos tan rojos como un rubí, su cabello era lacio y negro como el de una sombra y su traje era tan negro como sus cabellos lo eran.

-Oh, señorita, mis más sinceras disculpas pero el joven amo está esperando a su invitada de honor y no la encontrábamos por ningún lado; por favor venga- Dijo aquel hombre mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-Pero mire nada más, ¿Qué ha hecho señorita para terminar con sus ropajes de esa manera? Supongo que podemos prestarle un vestido digno de esta velada- Explicó el azabache.

Después de oponerse incontables veces, la hermosa (Y / N) estaba luciendo un vestido que simplemente la hacía resaltar más su belleza, claro si aquello era posible. Sorprendida y asustada siguió al mayordomo hasta el gran salón, donde, aparentemente, se estaba desarrollando una fiesta. Una joven de cabellos de color ciruela le ofrecieron vino, pero ella amablemente rechazó. Todo parecía tan distinto, las mujeres lucían vestidos que su madre había lucido en sus tiempos de joven. Cuando el mayordomo se excusó, para ir a buscar a su amo, ella intentó aprovechar tan hermosa oportunidad para huir de aquel embrujado lugar. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, más cerca que un dedo de distancia, la música empezó a sonar y alguien la tomó atrevidamente de la cintura. Ella se preguntaba ¿Quién sería el degenerado que tendría el coraje de hacer tan poco caballeroso acto?

-Es apenas la 1 a.m, señorita, por favor la noche recién empieza- Dijo un joven de ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo nocturno y cabellos grises.

Él la hizo bailar hasta que la canción terminó, ella corrió tan lejos como pudo, el terror invadió su cuerpo y no podría hacer nada más.

-Las señoritas no deberían correr en la mansión y mucho menos con ese vestido que me costó una fortuna- Susurró el conde observando a la joven como si de su presa se tratara.

-Mi Lord, ¿Por qué no le enseñamos la hospitalidad que brinda la mansión Phantomhive?- Dijo el hombre de ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

El adolescente simplemente rió. Su figura había cambiado un poco en esos 16 años pero su belleza seguía presente. Lucía un poco más maduro y su piel se había vuelto blanca, más blanca que la nieve misma. (Y / N) corrió hacia la trampilla por la cual había entrado al mismísimo infierno, pero al llegar allí la trampilla estaba cerrada y escuchó la voz de aquel endemoniado joven una vez más.

-¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación venir en medio de la noche a una casa ajena sin invitación y para colmo intentar escapar por la cocina?- Exclamó el joven de ojos ultramar acorralando a (Y / N) contra la mesa de trabajo.

Desesperada y asustada cuando él se acercó peligrosamente a ella, intentó defenderse con lo que tenía. La marca roja de una bofetada estaba claramente marcada de la cara del señorito. De los muchos errores que podía cometer la joven esa noche, después de entrar a la mansión, ese era el segundo. Enojado, el muchacho la tomó por las muñecas y, con una fuerza casi inhumana, la puso sobre la mesa.

-Pensé en ser amable con usted Lady, pero su asqueroso comportamiento me quitó las ganas- Dijo el muchacho ejerciendo presión sobre las muñecas de la desgraciada joven.

- Aparentemente el hermoso escenario que hice para que tu muerte no fuera con una vista tan horrible no fue valorado por usted, y eso me enoja aún más- Explicó el señorito de ojos azules.

Ella lloraba e intentaba aflojar el agarre que tan dolorosamente su agresor imponía. Ella no quería esto, (Y / N) nunca había deseado que todo terminara así, pero el joven que estaba arriba de la doncella de cabellos (H /C) se agachó hasta el oído de la mencionada y liberó el agarre.

-Vamos a jugar un juego, te doy cinco- Susurró el noble al oído.

Ella se alejó y cuando pudo pararse lo miró asuntada, él no era humano.

-¿Cinco qué?- Cuestionó la niña.

-Cuatro-

No hacía falta más para que ella empezara su travesía corriendo por la mansión. La luz de la luna se infiltraba y permitía observar el nuevo panorama con mayor claridad. Las hermosas parejas y personas de la fiesta habían desaparecido, en su lugar quedaba polvo y cráneos. La imagen la asustó y aquello solo le dio un motivo más para huir, (Y / N) no tenía intensiones que perder la vida en aquella noche. Apenas eran las 2 y ya tenía ganas de irse a su casa y no regresar jamás. Sus delicadas y finas piernas se movían tan rápido como podían pero al doblar una de las esquinas de la mansión ella encontró a alguien. Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos turquesa se dio vuelta, parecía llevar ropa de jardinero, pero lo que más le asustó a la joven fue cuando el muchacho jardinero tosió sangre manchando todas sus ropas de aquel liquido rojo. Eso no había sido todo, la sangre que del cuerpo del rubio había salido tenía un olor repugnante y lucía podrida desde hace años. Antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, (Y / N) corrió tan lejos de él como pudo.

-Tres-

Abrió una de las puertas pero eso no fue mejor, la misma mujer de cabellos color ciruela y anteojos estaba vomitando sangre y gritando de dolor. La joven cerró la puerta e intentó tomar un poco de aire recargada sobre la puerta antes de correr nuevamente, en su mente la joven maldecía el día en que había aceptado la apuesta.

-Dos-

Corrió por el pasillo que ella creía que le conduciría hacia la puerta principal, pero se topó con el mismo hombre de cabellos azabaches que la había ido a buscar a la habitación. El señor lucía intacto, sin un rasguño. La hermosa muchacha pensó que tal vez él era el único ser real ahí dentro.

-¡Señor, por favor ayúdeme! ¡Un joven de cabellos grises y ojos azules viene a por mí y estoy desesperada!- Grito (Y / N)

-Señorita, ahí está, el joven amo la está buscando- Dijo el mayordomo cuando sus ojos rojos cambiaron momentáneamente a rosa.

" El Conde y su mayordomo desapreciaron sin dejar rastro" La doncella de cabellos (H / C) recordó, si el conde y su mayordomo desaparecieron entonces porque estaban allí. Obviamente la inteligente muchacha no tomó más de un momento para reaccionar, tal vez el hombre enfrente de ella no lucía asqueroso o putrefacto pero eso no le garantizaba la seguridad. Con un manotazo ella alejó la mano que aquel ser había situado en el hombro de la joven y emprendió la huída hacia las escaleras que se distinguían a lo lejos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la escalera, más cerca de lo que cualquiera podría soñar estar en esa situación, un hombre de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos celestes, con un cigarrillo en la boca se acercaba lenta y tambaleantemente hacia la escalera. (Y /N) se asustó tanto de ver al asqueroso hombre, que olía a podrido y poseía todas sus ropas cubiertas de sangre, que frenó en seco pero eso solo fue un error más.

-Uno-

La desgraciada joven por frenar tan bruscamente se patinó y al estar tan cerca de las escaleras su destino no podía ser otro que el de rodar por ellas. Se golpeó con todos los escalones que aquella escalinata poseía. Terminó en el suelo, con su hermoso cuerpo adolorido de los golpes pero su voluntad podía más aún. No podía pararse pero con lagrimas cayendo de sus orbes (E / C) se intentó arrastrar hasta la polvorienta salida.

-Cero, tiempo fuera-

Mágicamente el joven estaba viéndola, al lado de la muchacha que desesperadamente intentó moverse después de sentir la presencia del endiablado noble. Pero no sirvió de nada, él apretó con su pié en la espalda de ella, empujándola hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas de impotencia caían desconsoladamente, manchando su pálido rostro.

-No te preocupes, dolerá- Dijo el joven de orbes como zafiros, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¡Por favor, no me mates, yo no quise molestarte! ¡No volveré jamás pero por favor no termines con mi vida!- Gritó (Y / N) suplicando por su existencia.

El demonio solo la observó con superioridad, le recordaba a alguien que había conocido hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero ella era diferente.

-¡Te lo suplico, ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso, no he experimentado el amor en su muestra de afecto más pura y después de todo lo que he sufrido quiero ganar esta estúpida apuesta!- Exclamo la joven.

-¡Por favor yo no tengo la culpa de que te arrebataran a tus padres y quemaran tu casa cuando eras solo un niño! Por favor que alguien me salve- Exclamo por última vez la joven antes de callarse y únicamente dedicarse a llorar.

El conde lo recordó, ese era él gritando y suplicando por su miserable vida. A pesar de que él había terminado con la vida de otras muchas personas esa chica había removido parte de su pasado, aquel pasado tan humano como los mismos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente sus amigas pasaron por ella pero la joven más hermosa que afrodita nunca salió del bosque que rodeaba a la mansión. Las compañeras esperaron pero cuando el reloj marcó las 10 a.m la desesperación pudo más y avisaron a las autoridades del colegio lo que estaba pasando. Ellos retaron a las jóvenes pero rápidamente llamaron a los Scotland Yard. Ellos llevaron sus perros hacia el bosque y a muchas fuerzas policiales. Los perros no sintieron ningún rastro de la joven en el bosque, y no debían. La policía no encontró nada en las cercanías de la casa, y no tenían. Scotland Yard no pudieron abrir la puerta principal, como estaba previsto, ellos encontraron una trampilla abierta. Cuando entraron encontraron una mansión llena de polvo, ratas, insectos y cráneos por doquier; la vista era horrible. Los perros siguieron rápidamente el rastro arriba de las escaleras, yendo a la planta alta en donde se situaban las habitaciones, como debían. Intentaron abrir una de las puertas de roble, después de algunos intentos pudieron y se aterrorizaron ante la vista.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba impecable, limpia era poco, adornada con los más finos muebles, la ventana abierta de par en par con las cortinas de las más finas sedas flotando en la inmensa habitación. Los Scotland Yard más viejos, que habían visitado la mansión en sus tiempos más hermosos eran consientes que ese tipo de pulcritud era notable cuando el malvado mocoso estaba vivo. Pero en una cama de dosel, con un vestido de moda victoriana y increíblemente costos, que solo los más ricos podían darse en esas épocas de guerra, y con un rostro tranquilo y sin expresión yacía (S / N) (Y / N) durmiendo plácidamente.

Sus amigas se pusieron inmensamente felices al verla durmiendo sin un rasguño. Se acercaron a la hermosa joven corriendo y gritando su nombre, la doncella cuya belleza era envidiada por quienes la vieran no se movió, no parpadeó, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana esperando a que su dueño la moviera. La llamaron incontables veces, la sacudieron hasta tirarla de la cama, pero la joven no acusó recibo. Lloraron desconsoladamente cuando por su corazón sus manos posaron, su delicado cuerpo no respiraba. Más bien este parecía intacto, como si hubiera muerto durmiendo en su habitación mientras soñaba una ilusión tan profunda de la cual era imposible volver a salir.

Su padre volvió de la guerra desesperado por la noticia que en cartas había leído, autorizó a los médicos a intentar encontrar en el bello cuerpo de su hija el más mínimo rastro que delatara a la persona con semejante coraje como para cometer tan oscuro acto.

Como les había mencionado al comienzo del relato, habían sucedido asesinatos en la mansión Phantomhive antes que este, eran actos asquerosos con sangre por todos lados, la gente se enteraba por gritos de agonía que se escuchaban a más de 100 km de distancia. Pero este tenía un dato especial y fue que la muchacha parecía más dormida que muerta, no obstante lo único que los médicos pudieron hallar en la autopsia que hicieron fue que la hermosa muchacha había dejado de ser virgen no hacía mucho tiempo. Su padre desesperado interrogó a las compañeras pero ellas, que pasaban todo el tiempo con su amiga excepto esa noche, juraron que su amiga no había hablado con ningún muchacho antes.

Por la desgracia de perder a su hija y enterarse de tan horrible manera que la castidad de su pequeña había sido robada decidió terminar con su vida.

Algunas versiones dicen que ella había conocido a un joven y aprovechó la oportunidad de la apuesta para tener toda la noche con él. Otros dicen que algunos maleantes la encontraron vagando por el bosque y no desperdiciarían a tan hermosa joven que a la lujuria de esos hombres tentó.

Pero yo que sé la verdadera versión de los hechos se que el joven conde cumplió los 3 deseos que la joven le había pedido cumplir antes de morir.

Dar el primer beso

El amor en su muestra de afecto más pura

Ganar la apuesta

En una hermosa habitación, que él pudo decorar con su magia infernal, él pasó todo lo que quedaba de noche concediendo su deseo, ya que era un infierno de joven.

Entonces cuando el único y viejo reloj del caserón marcó las 8 am dejando a la joven vivir pasando una noche entera en el devastado lugar. El joven de ojos azules selló la pasión de una sola noche con el último beso de los labios perfectos de la señorita, robándole toda la vida y arrancándole la última gota de su pura alma.

_Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

><p>Hola. Todo bien?! :D prometí un especial de Halloween pero se me hizo un poco tarde y ya podría estar haciendo un especial de navidad más que de Halloween pero bueno, la voluntad es lo que importa ^-^. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un comentario o un corazón eso me ayudaría mucho! :3. Si les gusto, les invito a leer alguna de mis otras historias (por favor léanlas). Si quieren algún One-Shot en particular de Ciel puedo hacerlo porque ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre. (Yeah ! vacaciones :D)<br>Muchas gracias por leer, Bye bye!


End file.
